In His Eyes
by Ali Batista
Summary: Shay Helmsley is a slave to her cousin's every whim, will Dave Batista be able to show her what life in the WWE can really be like. Very first fan fic, any reviews gratefully recieved
1. Chapter 1

Shay Helmsley hated wrestling. She hated what the constant rivalry did to guys who were at one time great friends, yet here she was, forced to travel on the road with her cousin, Hunter known in wrestling as Triple H or The Game by her parents, who in their words were despairing over Shay's lack of interest in anything worthwhile in their opinion.

Tonight was Wrestlemania 21 and Hunter was scheduled to face Dave Batista for the WWE Heavyweight Championship, which meant that he was in even more of a bad temper than ever before due to the history between the two men. She stopped by a window for a moment to rest, putting Hunter's numerous bags down at her feet to straighten herself up. She gazed at her reflection, here she was, 24 years old, long mahogany hair tied in a messy know at the back of her neck, coffee coloured eyes, not stunning but attractive in her own way, practically a slave to her cousin's every whim due to the fact she had nowhere else to go. Shay studied what she had on, a black singlet underneath a pair of slightly dirty (she preferred to think of them as well worn) denim dungarees, rubbing at a dirty mark on her knee, she adjusted her hair, tucking a few of the loose pieces back into place before hoisting Hunter's bags back onto her slender shoulders.

"Shay! Where the hell are my bags?" She shuddered at the sound of her cousin's voice hollering at her from the end of the hall. Sighing, she started off towards Hunter's dressing room, not noticing that she was being watched by a pair of dark eyes from the other end of the hall.

Dave Batista stood for awhile watching Shay's slender body struggle under the weight of Hunter's bags. He had been keeping an eye on Shay for the past two months that she had been in the WWE serving her cousin, for some reason his blood boiled whenever he saw Shay struggling with Hunter's bags, or standing trapped against a wall with Hunter screaming in her face for something that she had apparently done wrong at ringside. He turned back towards his own locker room, he couldn't afford to worry about her, especially not tonight.

Shay stood by the monitors watching the match between her cousin and Batista, Ric had already been taken out by Batista and was only now getting to his feet in time to see Hunter kick out of a pin by the Animal. Ric began to suddenly signal frantically for someone to come out from the back, a stagehand cam dashing up to where Shay was standing and shoved a sledgehammer into her hands, "You're up, honey!" Shay walked slowly to ringside, she was popular with the fans compared to her cousin, and smiled shyly in response to the whistles she received as she proceeded down the ramp. Ric grabbed her by the arm "Get in there and knock him out, you silly girl!" Ric shoved her towards the ring. Suddenly her cousin reached through the ropes and took the hammer from her hands, Shay watched in horror as Hunter swung the hammer and connected with Batista's upper back. As Hunter circled around Batista's prone body, she was spurred into action, she entered the ring and charged towards her cousin as he raised the hammer up over Batista's head, yanking it from his hands, Shay tossed it through the ropes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave looked up hazily in time to see Hunter grab Shay by her hair; scream something he couldn't quite hear into her face before delivering a vicious pedigree to her. He locked eyes briefly with Shay before they closed in pain, her cousin standing over top of her. Suddenly he felt spurred into action; he stood up in time to catch Triple H running at him with a hard spine buster before lifting him into position for; and then delivering a Batista bomb, falling on top of him for the 1, 2, and 3.

Shay slowly opened her eyes, pain radiating in her temples. As she slowly focussed her eyes, she made out the form of Batista, her cousin's opponent kneeling next to her. Ignoring the pain in her head, she tried to skid further back from him into the corner of the ring, being so close to him felt strangely overwhelming to her. Her eyes suddenly locked with his like they had done in the match, this time not breaking contact. She watched nervously as he rolled out of the ring with the Heavyweight title in his hands. The next thing Shay knew, fingers closed around her wrist and she felt herself being dragged out of the ring and into his arms. She looked up at his profile, admiring all the features of his face, as he carried her protectively against his chest up the ramp and to the back. Nausea crept up on her again, forcing her to give herself up to the pain in her head and pass out in the new Heavyweight Champion's arms.

Dave walked slowly through the halls following the medical offices as he led him to where the ambulances were parked. As he laid Shay down onto the stretcher, looking down at her prone body, he couldn't help himself. Gently he pushed the silky tendrils of her hair from her face with his fingertips, lingering briefly on her cheeks. Moving closer, Dave pressed a kiss onto her forehead before turning away. He looked at the ambulance officer "Look after her, okay? You need to look after her, she needs protection right now", "Mr Batista, sir, you could come with her to the hospital". Looking at Shay again, "I can't…I'm sorry, I can't, just, just make sure she's safe", quickly Dave wrenched his newly won title from the referee he had given it to, breaking into a brisk walk back to his locker-room.


End file.
